Grow old with me?
by paintstrokesandcoffeestains
Summary: Beca has always had a hard time with words. Why would this night be any different?


**Instead of doing homework, I wrote this. Oh well. This story takes place around a year after Barden and instead of Beca kissing Jesse, she kissed Chloe. Okay cool. I will be updating Life's Curve Balls soon, I've just been swamped with homework and I want to write a good chapter for you guys. That's all. Enjoy hopefully!**

Beca slipped on her heels and gave herself a pep talk in the mirror hanging in the bedroom.

"Chlo' hurry up! we're going to miss our reservation!" Beca called out to Chloe who was currently getting ready in the bathroom.

"We won't be late. Chill out, babe." Chloe responded back as she walk out of the bathroom to find Beca pacing around the room.

"It's just this is our five year anniversary! That's like a milestone. I want everything to be perfect…" Beca trailed off as she turned around and caught sight of her stunning girlfriend leaning up against the wall in a low cut black dressed that hugged all of her curves. "You look… um.. wow."

The redhead chuckled as she went to drape her arms around Beca's neck. "You look pretty wow yourself. Also my eyes are up here." Chloe added as she noticed Beca blatantly staring at her boobs.

"I know but this view is so much better."

Chloe slapped Beca's arm playfully and then started to walk out of the room. "Whatever, come on dork."

They had been having a good time so far laughing and talking about the past week. The couple had settled into a comfortable silence while eating their respective meals. Beca took a deep breathe and begun to say the speech that she had rehearsed at least a dozen times. "Okay, so these past few years have been some of the best of my life. I used to not be able to see myself growing old and most certainly not with someone else. I definitely didn't think I would find someone I would still be attracted to when we are wrinkly with saggy boobs. Then I met you. Now when I think of getting older, I picture you right there next to me. So what do you say?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Chloe hummed back.

"No, I...fuck…wait a second." Beca fumbled through her pockets looking for the small ring box. the box tumbled out of her hands on to the ground. After Beca had disappeared under the table to get it, she bumped her head into the table and swore loudly.

Chloe giggled as she watched Beca stumble over her words. "You are such an adorable klutz."

"Am not, I'm a smooth badass."

"Becs, you slept with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggles until you were thirteen and last year you got a concussion after you tripped up the stairs."

Beca glared at the redhead which really was more of a pout.

"But you're my adorable klutz."

Beca placed the open ring box on the table so Chloe could see the diamond ring in it. "Forever?" The brunette asked with a hopeful tone.

"Forever. Now let's get out of here. I hear engagement sex is amazing." Chloe said with a wink and a smirk she most definitely picked up fro Beca.

After several rounds, the couple laid tangled up in their sheets. Chloe sat up suddenly. "I have to tell Bree!"

"Fine but after you're done I get to break the news to the bella group chat."

"Deal." The redhead agreed as she reached over Beca to get her phone from the night stand. Beca moved more into Chloe's side as the phone dialed. When the phone connected, Chloe let out a loud squeal. "Bree! Guess what! No….how would that even be possible?...no….you're terrible at guessing. Becs proposed! It was so cute and sweet…"

Chloe hung up two hours later after telling the story in specific detail right down to the color of the table cloth. "Okay so how are we going to tell the girls?" Chloe asked.

"Lemme see your hand." After snapping a quick picture of the redhead's newly adorned hand, Beca sent the picture in the group chat with all of the bellas from Beca's senior year and Chloe and Aubrey. "How long do you think it will take for the craziness to ensue?"

"Maybe a minute"

Not even a two seconds later both phones exploded with messages. Most of the messages belonging to Stacie and Fat Amy who ended up bickering over the girls' ship name once again.

Chloe laughed as she read all of the messages , ranging from a simple congrats from Jessica and Ashley to an all caps gibberish message from Emily to Fat Amy's pleas to officiate and be Beca's maid of honor. "Let's get some sleep, Bree wants to start planning right away."

"Who the hell gave her permission to be wedding planner."

"She's obviously my maid of honor, babe."

"She won't make us do cardio, right."

Chloe just hummed in response.

"right?!"


End file.
